Te aprendí a amar
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: Vale: Bella y Ádam/Bestia organizan una fiesta por el cumpleaños de la joven, pero alguien que nadie estaba esperando acude a la fiesta, un amigo de la infancia de Bella que... desea algo más... Poniendo en duda la razón por la cual Bella ama a su Bestia, pero ella sabe perfectamente a quien ama, porque, aprendió a hacerlo.


Hola~~~ ¿Cómo están? owo :'D Esta vez le traigo un fanfic de amur x3 Adoro ver a Bestia/Ádam celoso ewé. Disfruten la lectura :'D

ATENCIÓN: OCC. NINGÚN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE (Solo Ferdinand) TODO LO DEMAS ES PROPIEDAD DE DISNEY Y SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS :3

"Te aprendía amar"

¿Cuánto tiempo ya había pasado desde que ese castillo se había vuelto su hogar? Quizá unos dos, o tres años, ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo; pero... ¿A quién le importaría el tiempo con tantas nuevas aventuras? Aún recordaba su primera impresión de ese lugar, cabalgando con Philipe llegó ahí, en busca de su padre; Era un lugar realmente tenebroso. Entró en ese castillo y recorrió los pasillos hasta que una puerta se abrió. Subió a la mazmorra. Su padre estaba aprisionado, sus manos frías y su cara pálida le hicieron preocupar, y cuando sostenía su mano, algo aventó a la joven de ojos miel y en ese momento tuvo su primer encuentro con el que sería su único amor.

Pero esa es historia del pasado, ahora lo importante es el presente. Nuestra joven Bella se encontraba leyendo un nuevo libro: "La odisea" de Homero. Para los gustos aventureros de la joven, era un libro idóneo. Estaba tan sumergida en la lectura que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien más penetró en la habitación; un joven alto, una hermosa cabellera entre pelirrojo y castaño, y unos ojos tan azules como el más profundo océano. El joven extendió los brazos y abrazó a la chica sin importar que la silla estuviera de obstáculo.

— Bonjour, bestia. — Saludó la joven con una sonrisa.

— Buenos días, Bella. — Le correspondió al saludo. — ¿Qué estás leyendo hoy?

— La odisea. ¡Es realmente interesante!

— Bella, para ti todos los libros son interesantes.

— No todos, sólo los de aventuras y algunos de amor. — Aclaró la chica.

— Esta bien, por cierto. ¿Estas lista para el baile de esta noche? — Le preguntó el joven príncipe.

— ¿Baile? — Ádam puso su mano contra su tabique, amaba mucho a Bella, pero se perdía entre los libros.

— El baile que haremos por tu cumpleaños.

— Ah, ese. Sí, estoy lista.

— Bella, es dentro de poco...

— Iré cuando termine este capítulo. — Aseguró ella.

— Bella... Para ti, eso sería cuando acabes el libro.

Bella cerró el libro sin muchos ánimos, estaba en el clímax del capítulo, pero sabía que la fiesta sería pronto y si no se apresuraba Bestia se iba a enojar, y eso era lo que menos quería. Desde hace ya varios meses su temperamento había mejorado, así que prefirió dejar su interesante lectura e irse a preparar.

Salieron de la biblioteca y Ádam acompañó a Bella hasta su alcoba, ahí se despidieron y la joven se apresuró a arreglarse. Con ayuda de la que alguna vez fue la Sra. Armario. (Z/H: 1) se puso su hermoso vestido amarillo y peino su pelo entre rizado y ondulado, con ayuda de la Sra. Potts se puso los aretes y dándose algunos pequeños toques finales ya estaba lista para su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Bajó por las escaleras donde ya le esperaba su príncipe, portaba su hermoso traje de gala azul, ya fuera hombre o bestia nunca se cansaba de contemplarlo así. Ádam le ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara y ella no rechazó el ofrecimiento; ambos bajaron al salón principal donde habían miles de invitados, la mayoría trabajadores del mismo castillo; también se podía apreciar el sutil pelo blanco del padre de Bella, Maurice; pero había algo nuevo, un joven de pelo castaño claro, ojos color miel y una sonrisa infantil. Bella apenas vio al joven fue directo con él, lo reconocería donde fuese.

— ¿Ferdinand, eres tú? — Preguntó emocionada la joven.

— ¡Hola, Bella! ¡Sí, soy yo! — Le correspondió el joven.

— Oh, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

— Yo diría unos: cinco, siete años. Desde que te mudaste todo fue tan aburrido.

— ¿Quién eres? — Se escuchó una voz masculina, Bella sabía perfectamente de quien era.

— Bes... Ádam. Él es Ferdinand, es mi amigo, nos conocimos en mi pueblo natal pero nos separamos cuando me mudé al de aquí. — El joven príncipe extendió su mano y el chico la apretó.

— Soy Ádam, un placer.

— Ferdinand.

Ambos se miraron, el joven príncipe sintió una pequeña electricidad al estrechar la mano de Ferdinand; era como si en lo más profundo de su corazón sintiera que ese chico no traía nada bueno con él, como si él fuera su enemigo a vencer. Pero esos pensamientos se desvanecieron al tacto de Bella, sus ojos resplandecían cuando lo miraba, porque sólo a él lo amaba. Bestia se disculpó con el chico e invitó a Bella a bailar, ella no lo pensó dos veces -cómo la mayoría de las cosas que hacía- e inició a danzar con él.

La canción que bailaban era realmente alegre, cómo era Bella, después de todo era su fiesta de cumpleaños. Ella y Ádam bailaban en una armonía celestial, eran la representación de las almas gemelas. Sus pasos eran perfectos el uno para el otro y eso era más que evidente. Todo fuera perfecto si tan sólo unos ojos no mirarán con recelo al joven príncipe enamorado. Desde su posición, Ferdinand miraba a la pareja, murmurando maldiciones para el príncipe.

Ferdinand y Bella se conocieron cuando eran pequeños en su pueblo natal, ambos niños eran vecinos y con frecuencia solían jugar juntos, pero más que nada, leían los dos. En aquel pueblo, ellos dos eran los "raros", eso les unía. Su amor por la lectura. Bella adoraba las historias de aventuras, dragones, heroicas batallas y amor. Pero. Ferdinand prefería las narraciones de política, policías y ladrones, detectives y suspenso. Tenían gustos muy paralelos, pero ambos se llevaban bien. Tanto fue el agrado del niño por Bella que se llegó a enamorar de ella, pero para cuando quiso confesar sus sentimientos, ella ya se había mudado.

Pasaron los años y en unos de sus viajes llegó al pueblo donde se enteró por los rumores vivía, o, vivió una chica muy extraña y peculiar. Su nariz siempre estaba metida en los libros y no era participe de algún grupo social. Se sabía que el más galante del pueblo, Gastón, le pretendió, pero fue rechazado tres veces por ella. Cuando su curiosidad no pudo más, el joven preguntó sobre el nombre de aquella chica; sus ojos se iluminaron al saber que el nombre era: "Bella". Pero aquel brillo se perdió cuando escuchó:

— "Si, su nombre es Bella. Pero ya no viene mucho por aquí. Desde que se enamoró de aquella Bestia y nuestros hombres fueron echados de ese castillo, sólo Maurice ha pisado ese palacio. Y eso, sólo lo ha hecho cuando hay alguna celebración importante o es Navidad. Pero se dice que Bella es realmente feliz en aquel castillo con su príncipe."

Y ahora estaba ahí, viendo bailar al amor de su vida con otro que no era él. ¿Qué derecho tenía ese "principito" sobre ella? Algo le debió de haber hecho a su Bella para que se quedara con él, ella no era el tipo de chica que elegía a un niño rico y mimado. Además... ¿Qué era todo eso de que era una Bestia? Hasta dónde él sabía, y a diferencia de Bella, la magia no existía y aquella persona que veía frente a él era todo un ser humano. Pero en ese momento en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

— Disfrútala, gran príncipe Ádam, que pronto ya no la tendrás entre tus brazos. — Murmuró el joven.

Mientras Ádam y Bella bailaban, algo le llamó la atención al príncipe; desde muy a lo lejos, la mirada de Ferdinand consumía a Bella. Él enseguida supo que aquello que invadía sus ojos era recelo, algo que él conocía muy bien antes de su transformación. No olvidaba cuando quiso un arco, pero nunca se lo dieron. Miraba con esos ojos los arcos de los demás y planeaba la manera de quitárselos y hacerlos suyos. Una señal de alerta le invadió. Esos ojos eran para Bella, aquel chico deseaba a su Bella. Muy disimuladamente volteó a la joven como si sólo estuvieran cambiando de posición y le dedicó una bella sonrisa para que ocultara su preocupación.

— Hoy estas muy sonriente. — Notó Bella, Bestia no era un chico de mil y un sonrisas.

— ¿Qué? ¿A caso no puedo estar feliz por el cumpleaños de mi amada? — Argumentó hábilmente, las horas de lectura con Bella no iban a ser en vano.

— Esta bien. — Aceptó la chica.

— Además... Te tengo un hermoso regalo de cumpleaños.

— ¿Será cómo el de Navidad? Si es así, lo espero con ansias.

— Será mejor.

Y al terminar la música, ellos pararon. Se miraron, se miraron como si sólo existieran ellos dos. Bella amaba los ojos azules de Ádam, aquel azul tenía un encanto tan potente que hacía que su mente sólo se concentrara en admirar aquellos hermosos ojos. Ambos se acercaron, ignoraban por completo las miradas y sobre todo, la mirada de Ferdinand que ahora estaba llena de furia. Sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco y el anhelo de un contacto más íntimo se fue forjando en el interior de ambos.

Bella deseaba probar los labios tan dulces de Ádam, a pesar de que los había probado desde hace un año, nunca se cansaba de volverlos a probar. Aquel príncipe que ahora demandaba sus labios era todo un puzle para ella. Cuando inició a sentir aquellos raros y perturbadores sentimientos por él siendo aún una bestia la confundieron, y, ahora, que era humano. De cierto modo al inicio la aterraron. Nunca pensó en su vida sobre el amor, sobre quien sería su alma gemela. Pero ahora, después de un año que Bestia volvió a tener su forma humana, y después de la declaración de ambos, sus sentimientos nuevos aún le daban algo de miedo; Bella nunca pensó que podría sentir tal necesidad de sus roces, sus caricias y sus besos, o, más. Su espíritu era libre, aventurero, nunca pensar mucho lo que hacía o decía, ir siempre donde su instinto mandara. Ser fuerte. Pero estar con él hacía que ella se volviera: Dependiente, deseaba siempre estar junto a él, ser libre a su lado, pensar dos veces las cosas que hacía con él, y, sobre todo, él la volvía débil de cierta manera.

— ¿Qué estás pensando? — Esa voz la sacó de su trance, sus labios volvían a estar separados.

— Sólo pensaba en el conflicto emocional que me haces sentir.

— ¿Eso es malo?

— No, es sólo que... Nunca pensé que una persona me pudiese hacer sentir tal mar de emociones contradictorias. — Confesó la chica mientras salían del salón de baile y se adentraban al balcón.

— Imagínate lo que sentí yo al darme cuenta que te amaba, que una bestia podía amar. Y lo más irónico, es que nuestras usuales peleas fueron las que me hicieron enamorarme más de ti. Tu nariz arrugada cuando me contestabas, tus ojos firmes, tu tono de voz dominante. Toda tú eras lo opuesto a mí, y sin embargo, me enamoré de ti. — Bestia tomó a Bella de la cintura y la atrajo a él mientras contemplaban el hermoso paisaje invernal.

— Yo aún siento aquel mar. Cuando me di cuenta que te amaba, como bestia, me sentí asustada. — El joven agachó la mirada, Bella se dio cuenta de eso así que agregó. — No por tu aspecto físico, sino... Que yo nunca había experimentado enamorarme, o, que alguien me atrajera. Entonces de repente vienes, alguien con el mismo temperamento que yo pero más explosivo y en un abrí y cerrar de ojos me atrapas. Y cuando te vi a punto de morir... mi mundo se terminó. No veía un futuro sin ti. Me aterré. No volvería a verte sonreír con esos colmillos, no volvería a ver tu pelo erizarse cuando te enojabas, no volvería a verte nervioso cuando me dabas algún regalo y sobre todo... no volvería a ver esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto amo.

Ambos se miraron de nuevo, sus manos se entrelazaron, amaban tener ese poco de intimidad en aquel balcón. Ádam acercó los nudillos de Bella a sus labios y los besó con una ternura tan inmensa que podría hacer vibrar a cualquiera, colocó su frente con la de Bella y amos cerraron los ojos. Sólo querían sentirse el uno al otro, sólo estar alado de la persona que más amaban. Ese contacto tan propio de ambos era más que perfecto, lástima que aquella perfección fue interrumpida por un carraspeo.

— Disculpen... ¿Interrumpo algo? — Era Ferdinand.

— ¿Qué quieres, Ferdinand? — La voz de Bella era realmente fría, una voz que aquel chico nunca había escuchado.

— Esto... Nada... Sólo me preguntaba dónde estabas. Quería hablar contigo.

Bella lo miró, después miró sus manos entrelazadas con su príncipe y decidió cuál de los dos era el más importante en ese momento.

— Hablaremos después, ahora... — Miró a Bestia con unos ojos llenos de amor. — Estoy... algo ocupada. Quizá después.

— Vale, te estaré esperando.

Ferdinand salió del balcón primero a paso despreocupado, pero cuando estuvo fuera del alcance de la pareja, susurró maldiciones. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo a tocar así a Bella? ¿Qué tenía Ádam que no tuviera él? Dudaba mucho que fuese dinero, porque Bella nunca se dejaba convencer por eso... ¿Sería atractivo? No, las chicas se morían por él. ¿Cultura? No, de seguro nunca había tocado un libro en su vida. ¿Qué era tan especial en él? Estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el piso estaba resbaloso y terminó sucediendo lo inevitable. Se resbaló y terminó con una pierna rota.

En el balcón, Ádam y Bella seguían contemplando aquel hermoso paisaje cubierto de fina nieve hasta que escucharon un gran estruendo. Ambos buscaron el origen del sonido y cuando se percataron de que aquel gran impacto fue el resultado de una persona que se resbaló y terminó estrellada contra una de las fuentes les relajó; pero Bella se estremeció al escuchar gritos de dolor provenientes de aquel joven, y se estremeció aún más al reconocer la voz. Ferdinand. Su amigo.

Ádam vio la preocupación en aquellos hermosos ojos que adoraba, como pudo salió corriendo, tomó su capa desgarrada y en un instante ya tenía cargado a Ferdinand. Lo llevó adentro del castillo donde ya le esperaba Bella con una cara de preocupación. Lo puso en el suelo y enseguida Bella pasó a revisarle, enseguida se dio cuenta de que su pierna estaba en mal estado.

— ¿Cómo terminaste con la pierna así? — Le preguntó irritada Bella.

— El piso estaba resbaloso... — "Y porque estaba insultando a tu príncipe" pensó el joven.

— En ese estado, no podrás regresar... Ádam... — Miró suplicantes Bella.

— Sólo hasta que pueda ponerse de pie... — Bestia no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ver la cada feliz de Bella le quitaba toda duda.

— ¡Estupendo! — Exclamó Bella.

— Si... Estupendo... — Susurró Ferdinand como una hiena.

No podía creerlo, el principito le estaba entregando a Bella en bandeja de plata. En ese momento se alegró que su pierna estuviese fracturada, según por lo que había leído, tardaría en curar un mes o mes y medio a lo mucho. El plan que formuló en ese momento era simple: Él obtendría toda la atención de Bella mientras su pierna estuviera dañaba, con el tiempo la enamoraría y cómo resultado Bella caería a sus pies. Era perfecto. Quizá incluso le robaría uno que otro beso, tan sólo pensar que esos labios rosados sería suyos le hacían emocionarse.

Bestia le dio a Ferdinand un cuarto muy alejado al de Bella, pero apegado al de él; no había olvidado la forma en la que la veía y no se iba a arriesgar a tenerlo cerca de su amada. Si bien ya no era una bestia tal cual, aún habían pequeños residuos de lo que alguna vez fue, y uno de esos era la sensación de propiedad. Bella era de él, ella había aceptado ser de él y a su vez, él era de ella. Ya una vez Ferdinand instalado en su habitación, le dijo que sus sirvientes lo atenderían y que cualquier cosa lo pidiera. Bella se despidió de él y se fue junto a Ádam.

Antes de irse a acostar, Bestia guio a Bella hasta los jardines del palacio; antes de llegar al invernadero, le pidió a Bella que cerrara los ojos. Ella acató la orden, Ádam la tomó de las manos y la guio hasta los adentros del lugar. Ahí le dijo que los abriera. Bella se quedó impresionada al ver un hermoso ramo de rosas, pero están acomodadas de tal forma que hacían una rosa más grande y una rosas blancas estaban cubriendo aquella rosa enorme formado la campana de cristal que alguna vez llamó la atención de la joven.

— ¡Es maravilloso! — Exclamó la joven princesa.

— Siempre te gustó la rosa que marcaba mi maldición y la campana de cristal que la cubría, así que aquí está tu propia rosa y campana de cristal. Feliz cumpleaños, Bella.

Bella abrazó a su amado y le besó con gran pasión. A pesar de que él le podía dar lujosas joyas y vestidos de alta alcurnia, siempre le regalaba cosas sencillas, pero valiosas. Amaba eso de él, amaba que él cambiara ese aspecto y lo mejor de todo, era que ella lo había visto cambiar.

Cuando amaneció, la primera en despertar fue Bella; enseguida se vistió y fue directo al hala oeste a despertar a Ádam.

— Bonjour, Bestia. — Le saludó Bella con un beso en la mejilla.

— Buenos días, Bella. — Le respondió al saludo aún adormilado.

— Levántate, tenemos visitas y no quiero que Ferdinand piense que eres un perezoso. — Le advirtió.

— Pero, Bella. Normalmente a esta hora tú como yo estamos dormidos. — Refutó el príncipe.

— Vamos, sólo será por unas semanas. Después volveremos a dormir todo lo que se nos plazca.

— Vale... — Accedió de mala gana.

Habiendo cumplido su cometido con Bestia, Bella se dirigió ahora a la habitación de Ferdinand. Tocó la puerta hasta escuchar la aprobación de que podía entrar. Ferdinand estaba sentado en cama, por obvia razones. La joven se le acercó y se sentó a su lado, su sonrisa era reluciente, pero no tanto como las que le dedicaba a Ádam; eso molestó a Ferdinand, pero lo supo disimular.

— Bonjour, Bella. — Saludó el joven.

— Buenos días, Ferdinand. ¿Cómo está tu pierna? — Cuestionó la joven con preocupación.

— Pues, verás... Ya no me duele, pero no creo que la pueda mover en un buen rato.

— Si, me lo imagino.

— Ya que estamos a solas, podemos hablar. — Ferdinand tenía curiosidad sobre como "su" Bella había terminado ahí. — ¿Cómo es que llegaste a este lugar? No eres el tipo de chica que adora las cosas cotidianas...

"¿Cotidiano? ¿El castillo? ¿Así se ve por fuera?" Se cuestionaba internamente Bella.

— Llegué aquí buscando a mi padre. — Fue directa.

— Vale, ahora... En el pueblo cercano se dice que aquí vivía una feroz bestia... con eso... ¿Se refieren al príncipe?

— Yo no diría bestia... Él era... — Los ojos miel de la chica se iluminaron, cosa que molestó mucho al joven. — Era una persona muy solitaria con un carácter muy testarudo, era cómo el mío... sólo que más explosivo...

— Vale.

— Ahora háblame de ti. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta el castillo? — Cuestionó Bella.

— En uno de mis viajes, llegué hasta el pueblo y de pura casualidad hablaban de ti. Así que pregunté donde vivía Maurice y él me trajo.

— ¿Mi padre te trajo? Qué raro, él hubiera informado a Ádam de tu visita...

No era raro, Maurice no sabía nada de la visita de Ferdinand; este lo había seguido hasta toparse con el castillo y colarse en la fiesta. Su obsesión por Bella le había hecho hacer tal cosa.

— Bueno, yo tengo cosas que hacer en el castillo. — Comentó Bella.

— ¿Cosas? ¿Tú haciendo cosas? ¿Cómo una ama de casa? ¿Dónde está mi amiga Bella? — Se burló Ferdinand.

— Muy chistoso, Ferdinand. — Respondió con sarcasmo. — En realidad iré a pasear por el castillo, bueno, en las afueras. No tengo permitido ir al bosque negro, así que iré al pueblo.

— ¿Y desde cuando a la gran Bella le prohíben algo? — "Desde que casi pierdo la vida dos veces ahí" Iba a contestar la joven, pero lo omitió.

— Desde que Bella se enamoró. — Eso fue un pinchazo para Ferdinand.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es amor? Me refiero... ¿Está segura que es amor? — Esa pregunta ella misma ya se la había hecho innumerable de veces.

— ¿A caso tu sabes cómo es? — Le contestó Bella con un interrogante.

— Pues...

Pensó él y contestó con lo que la joven le hacía sentir.

— Supongo que el amor es cuando no puedes dejar de pensar en esa persona y haces todo por estar a su lado. — Ferdinand tomó la mano de Bella. — El amor es cuando no paras de pensar en esa persona y sólo quieres a esa persona.

Bella sintió muy incómodo aquel tacto, odiaba que la tocaran sin su permiso; sólo Bestia tenía ese derecho. Con suma delicadeza se soltó del agarre de su amigo tratándose de convencer que aquellas indirectas eran sólo de su imaginación.

— Yo pienso de manera distinta. Pero bueno. De seguro es aburrido estar aquí sin nada que hacer, luego mandaré a un sirviente a que te traiga un buen libro. — Dijo Bella mientras se dirigía a la puerta. — El desayuno te lo traerá la Sra. Potts. Hasta luego.

Dicho esto, Bella se fue dejando al joven Ferdinand totalmente enojado. ¿Desde cuándo prefería estar con alguien más que no fuera él? Ferdinand seguía viviendo en el pasado, donde para Bella su amigo lo era todo. Nunca pensó que aquella niña cambiaría; siempre pensó que cuando se volvieran a ver ella correría a sus brazos, se jurarían amor eterno como en las novelas de caballeros y damiselas y serían felices para siempre. Algo no iba bien, para que Bella prefiriese a un príncipe niño bonito que a él algo muy grande debió haberle pasado. Pero eso le tenía sin cuidado, ya se las arreglaría para que Bella fuera de él nuevamente.

Las semanas pasaron, y Ferdinand aún no se curaba de su pierna fracturada; A Bella se le hizo raro así que siempre iba a visitar a su amigo todas las mañanas para revisar su pierna y no se sintiera tan sólo; pero con cada visita, ella se sentía más incómoda. Las indirectas que Ferdinand le mandaban eran mejores que las de Gastón, pero transmitían la misma malicia. Un día mientras ambos hablaban sobre algún libro el joven se aventuró en decir:

— ¿Qué le ves al príncipe? No veo que sea mejor que yo.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Dónde quedó mi amigo y se volvió un mejor intento de "Gastón"? Además eso no es de tu saber, ¿Cómo sigue tu pierna? Ya debió de haberse curado hace días. — Interrogó la joven, Ferdinand ya sabía quién era ese tal "Gastón" y por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con Ádam de mantenerlo alejado de Bella.

— Vamos, sabes que no lo preguntaba con esa intención. Y mi pierna aún duele.— Mentira. — Sólo tengo curiosidad sobre el tipo que conquistaron tus ojos.

Y no sólo sus ojos fueron conquistados, su mente, su alma, su cuerpo, su corazón. Todo fue conquistado por Bestia, con cada pelea, cada disculpa, cada pequeño detalle, cada sonrisa.

— ¿A qué se debe tu curiosidad? Si mal lo recuerdo, yo era la niña de las historias de peleas, caballeros y damiselas. — Aclaró la joven.

— ¿Dónde está ahora el príncipe? — Cuestionó de la nada el joven.

— Según la hora, de seguro estará paseando por las afueras del castillo.

— En ese caso, puedo responder tu interrogante de mi curiosidad.

Bella se le quedó mirando atenta a lo que diría, se le pasaron mil razones por la mente. "Porque te quiero cuidar, eres mi amiga", "porque sólo tengo curiosidad", "porque se me hacer raro"; pero nada le preparó para lo que su "amigo" haría. De la nada tomó a la joven de la cara y unió sus labios en un beso. Bella en una fracción de segundo alzó su mano y le brindó a Ferdinand una bofetada tan potente que su mano quedó plasmada en su piel de un color rojo.

— ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo? — Preguntó indignada mientras se paraba.

— ¡Sólo hice lo que me pediste! ¡Responder a porque tenía curiosidad! — Se excusó el chico.

— ¿Besándome? ¿A caso estás loco? ¡Si Bestia te hubiese visto te habría matado! — En ese momento Bella se cubrió sus labios, ella nunca se había referido a Ádam como "Bestia" ante él, ya que eso era algo de ellos dos.

— ¿Bestia? ¿Por qué acabas de llamar así al príncipe? — Bella sólo le ignoró y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Será mejor que me retire... Ádam me estará esperando y... — "Quiero quitarme tu odioso sabor de mis labios" pensó ella mientras abría la puerta.

— ¡No! ¡Espera! — Rogó Ferdinand mientras se paraba y tomaba de la mano a Bella.

La joven abrió por completo sus ojos color miel, la pierna de su amigo estaba completamente curada. No falta más, su pierna había curado hace días, pero Ferdinand quería seguir al lado de Bella así que había optado por mentir sobre su herida.

— Tu... Tu pierna... Esta curada... — En ese momento Bella juntó cabos sueltos y lo dedujo todo. — ¡Eres un vil mentiroso!

— ¡No, no, Bella! ¡Déjame explicarte!

— ¡No me expliques nada! — Bella trató de tranquilizarse. — Quiero que partas del castillo lo antes posible. Así Ádam no te tratará de golpear.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? A caso... ¿A caso le vas a decir sobre que te he besado?

— Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no le diría? ¡Él es mi pareja! — La joven hizo énfasis en lo último.

— No lo entiendo... ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Qué demonios ves en ese niño mimado? ¡Soy mucho mejor que él! — Gritó Ferdinand.

— Pues este niño mimado no va por ahí besando parejas que no son suyas.

Bella sintió un escalofrío, y no precisamente por el frío que se colaba de la ventana recién abierta. Ahí, en el umbral de la ventana, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y con una mirada que transmitía ira hacia el chico y un profundo pesar a la chica, estaba Ádam. Con su paso firme se abrió camino hacia donde estaba la joven que lo miraba con aires de culpa por dejar que alguien más tomara sus labios. Bestia comprendió esa mirada y sólo le sonrió al ver que ella no le había traicionado, puesto que había visto todo.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? — Interrogó Ferdinand.

— Creo que desde él: "Mi pierna todavía duele" o algo así. — Se interpuso entre Bella y él.

— ¿Ádam? — Cuestionó preocupada Bella.

— Tranquila, Bella. Ya no soy esa bestia impulsiva... bueno, no mucho. — Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

— Con respecto a ti, como Bella dijo: "Márchate ya mismo."

— Da igual. — Ferdinand se encogió de hombros. — Además... ¿Qué tienes tu que no tenga yo y mejor? Lo único que tienes es dinero, porque creo que educación no.

Bestia iba a protestar, pero sabía que no podía argumentar nada. Hace apenas poco podía leer de manera decente porque Bella le había enseñado, aún era incapaz de comprender por completo los libros que su amada joven le leía; Sabía que él tenía razón. Lo único que le podía ofrecer a Bella era su amor, su comprensión, su cariño y su castillo.

— Tienes razón... — Aceptó por fin Ádam.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — Interrogó la chica.

— Obviamente, la tengo. — Alardeó Ferdinand.

— Bella... — Bestia tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas. — Sabes mejor que yo que apenas puedo leer los hermosos libros que tú me lees a mí, con trabajo entiendo las palabras que esos caballeros que amas usan; Sólo puedo ofrecerte mi corazón, mi alma, mi ser, mi todo y mi castillo.

— ¿Ves? En cambio, yo te puedo ofrecer más: Viajes, aventuras, mis conocimientos son superiores y sobre todo. Te puedo ofrecer salir de este asqueroso castillo petulante.

Bella no prestó atención al joven, sólo tenía ojos en ese momento para Ádam; Ya había visto esos ojos en otra ocasión. Tenía los mismos ojos cuando le dio libertad y se fue a buscar a su padre, pero esta vez ella no se apartaría de su lado. Ella lo amaba. Sólo a él.

— ¿Qué decides, Bella? ¿A mí, o, al principito? — Cuestionó Ferdinand.

— Creo que la respuesta es obvia...

Bella se quitó las manos de Ádam e inició a caminar en dirección a Ferdinand; Bestia se sintió morir, si por el fuera, en ese momento iba por una daga y se la clavaba en el corazón, ya que no era de él, sino de Bella. Cuando la joven estaba a medio camino, se volteó bruscamente y se abalanzó a Ádam dándole un beso que transmitía lo que sentía por él. Amor.

— Es obvio que siempre te elegiré a ti. — Bella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa e Bestia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — Gritó Ferdinand impactado.

— Si, Bella. ¿Por qué yo? — Quiso saber igual Ádam.

— Porque... eres diferente. Cuando te conocí, no quería ni estar a tu lado; Ya sea por los motivos que fuesen, no te soportaba; para mí, eras poco educado, grosero, y arrogante. Pero. Después comprendí que era por tu situación, estabas desesperado por ser lo que eras y yo, fui una mala persona al juzgarte antes de conocerte. Me di cuenta que eres una persona realmente gentil, tierna, cariñosa, que prefieres la felicidad ajena a la tuya y que tu arriesgarías todo para salvar a alguien más. Y no porque me hayas salvado de la muerte dos veces, sino porque así eres tú. ¿Quieres más pruebas de porque te elegí? ¡Sólo mírate! ¡Yo aprendí a amarte y por eso ahora estas aquí, como un humano! Aunque no me enojaría tampoco que fueras una bestia de nuevo, amaba tu cola de lobo. Pero el punto es, que yo te amo por quien eres y no por lo que me ofrezcas. Amarte y seguir amándote es la mejor aventura de mi vida, además aquí nunca me llego a aburrir. ¡Soy realmente feliz a tu lado!

A Ádam casi le brotaron las lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de Bella, pero a alguien no le hizo el mismo efecto. Ferdinand por su lado, sacó de su cinturón una pequeña daga y la levantó para que los dos enamorados la pudieran ver.

— ¡Si Bella no es mía, no será de nadie! — Amenazó Ferdinand mientras se dirigía hacia el príncipe.

— ¡No, Ferdinand, no!

Gritó Bella poniéndose en medio del camino de Ferdinand dando como resultado que la daga se clavase en un costado de Bella, por suerte la daga no tocó ningún punto vital, pero si le causo un dolor inimaginable a la joven provocando que gimiera de dolor.

— ¿Qué has hecho? — Le gritó Bestia a Ferdinand mientras se ponía al lado de Bella. — ¡Juro qué te haré pagar por esto!

Bestia se paró, en su mirada ardía la furia y el odio. Lanzó todo lo que tenía a su alcance en dirección a Ferdinand. Este tenía la cara pálida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Vio sus manos manchadas de sangre al igual que el puñal, luego vio a la joven en el suelo, tenía convulsiones por el dolor. Era horrible.

— ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate o juro que te mato ya mismo!

Bestia no tuvo que repetir la orden dos veces porque Ferdinand salió corriendo de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. El príncipe se sentó a un lado de su joven que agonizaba, estaba desesperado. ¿Le habrá dado en algún punto vital? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría con él? No se había dado cuenta, pero de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas.

— No llores, Bestia. — Logró decir Bella entre gemidos. — Mi vida no peligra, pero si necesito que vendes la herida... Claro, si quieres que este contigo durante mucho tiempo más.

Bestia no tardó en acatar la orden y llamó a gritos a la Sra. Potts que apenas vio la escena cuestionó que había pasado; Ádam no contestó, le pidió agua caliente y unas vendas. En cuestión de minutos, Bella ya estaba en su habitación vendada y con todos los trabajadores del castillo y su amado príncipe a su lado.

Velaron por Bella día y noche, Ádam no se separaba de ella ni un segundo, nunca comía sin antes ver que ella lo hiciera, apenas dormía por estar velando por ella y cuando al fin la herida sanó, él pudo descansar. El día que Bella salió de su habitación por fin, decidieron hacer un pequeño baile solo entre ellos. Los únicos que acudieron a él fueron: Lumière, Cogsworth, la Sra. Potts y Flautín. Esa noche bailaron y bailaron, luego salieron al balcón a contemplar la fría noche y para sorpresa de ambos, una repentina nevada les cayó de sorpresa. Ambos extendieron sus manos y al sentir las congeladas gotas rieron. Ambos se miraron un tiempo y después unieron sus labios en un cálido beso. Ambos se amaban, se querían, porque... Él aprendió a amar y ella aprendió a amar a una bestia.

Z/H 1: Perdón u.u no encontré el nombre de ella, si me lo pudieran decir, estaría realmente agradecida. :3  
Ah~ Un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga: Haku. xD Por desvelarse conmigo mientras escribía y darme ideas para el DRAMA.


End file.
